camara, mesa y fuerza de elefante
by Elade-chan
Summary: ¿qué pasa si juntamos a Naruto, tiempo libre y una cámara?, los resultados pueden ser catastróficos y más aun si le da por molestar a quien no debe.


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary:** ¿qué pasa si juntamos a Naruto, tiempo libre y una cámara?, los resultados pueden ser catastróficos y más aun si le da por molestar a quien no debe.

**Pairing: **Sasuke- Sakura

* * *

**Cámara, mesa y fuerza de elefante**

Era un día normal en la villa oculta de la Hoja, ya hacía horas que había amanecido y todos comenzaban sus tareas, ya fuera atender sus negocios o en el caso de los ninjas entrenar. Pero desgraciadamente para los amantes de la tranquilidad ese no era el caso de nuestro rubio hiperactivo favorito.

- Naruto ya te he dicho que tienes el día libre, ve a molestar a algún animalillo indefenso o algo así pero deja de seguirme.

- Pero Kakasi-sensei, esto es importante dattebayo.

- ¿Grabar todo lo que hago es importante? – _¿Quién será el idiota que le ha dado una cámara? _pensaba el peligris frustrado_._

- Claro que sí, es una investigación – dijo pronunciando la última palabra despacio – un día en la vida de un jounin por Uzumaki Naruto, para responder a las preguntas que intrigan a todo Konoha, como por ejemplo ¿porque siempre llega tarde?, ¿es realmente posible perderse en el camino de la vida? Y de ser así ¿cómo se hace?, ¿realmente lee el Icha Icha todo el rato o solo lo lleva para hacerse el interesante?, ¿es que no se los sabe ya de memoria?, y por último ¿Qué hay debajo de la máscara?. Pero para responder a estos enigmas de la existencia humana tengo que…. Ka-Kakasi-sensei?.... ¿pero donde se ha metido?

Por suerte para el copy-nin, este había logrado escaparse mientras Naruto estaba distraído soltando su emocionante discurso, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca para poder leer tranquilamente sus libros preferidos. Sí, los leía una y otra vez, qué más da que se los supiera de memoria, lo importante son las ilustraciones pensó pervertidamente.

- _¿Y ahora a quien le doy yo el coñazo para probar mi cámara? - _pensaba aburrido el chico-Kyubi - _a ver…¿el vago?, no, demasiado aburrido…¿el gordo?, no, horas y horas de gente comiendo no interesan a nadie…¿el rarito de los bichos?, definitivamente no. _

En estos pensamientos se encontraba mientras paseaba por la villa cuando de pronto…

- _Claro ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes?...el Teme!!!, que mejor manera de joderle el día que enseñando a toda la aldea sus "_más oscuros secretos_" grabados en video. - _Naruto sorió exultante al imaginarse la situación.

En cuanto tomo esta decisión se encamino hacia el apartamento del Uchiha. Había pensado un plan, ya que según sus previas experiencias grabando (sí, antes de intentar seguir a Kakashi ya lo habían mandado a la mierda Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraya …), no era muy efectivo pedir permiso. Así que se encaramó a la ventana para grabar sin ser visto.

La escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la casa no podía ser más extraña.

En el pequeño comedor del Uchiha se encontraba Sasuke, vestido sólo con un pantalón negro de pijama, y Sakura que tan solo llevaba una camiseta grande perteneciente al dueño de la casa. Pero lo más extraño, es que los dos se encontraban mirando la mesa del centro de la habitación con cara de preocupación, mientras el pelinegro se apoyaba en ella como intentando comprobar su estabilidad.

- _¿Qué hace Sakura-chan con el teme?_ - Naruto se acercó más para poder escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Nos la hemos cargado otra vez?- se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosada

- Hmp…creo que solo cojea un poco. - respondió el Uchiha.

- Ya te dije que nos fuéramos a la habitación, eres un ansioso. Es tu culpa.

- Tsk, ¿mía?, si tú no tuvieras la fuerza de un elefante conservaría mas muebles, o es que quieres que te recuerde como ha quedado el dormitorio, Sa-ku-ra. La próxima vez vamos a tu casa – sentenció.

- No soy yo la que destroza todo, ¡es más bien cosa de dos! Y hablando de mí casa ¿quieres que te recuerde yo como quedó la última vez? - dijo la kunoichi frunciendo el ceño.

- …... - el Uchiha esbozo una pícara sonrisa - está bien, recuérdamelo. Así comprobaremos de una vez si la mesa es resistente – dijo divertido agarrando a la pelirrosa de la cintura y pegándola a él con un rápido movimiento.

- Sasuke-kun…- murmuro la ojijade sonrojada mientras él comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- ¿¿QUÉ?? – un grito procedente de la ventana los hizo girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con un rubio en estado de shock.

- ¿Na-Naruto? - tartamudeó Sakura sonrojada.

- Hmp…usuratonkachi ¿Qué haces aquí? - el portador del sharingan siempre tan calmado.

- ¿CÓMO? ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ? - el chico no podía creerse lo que había visto "_maldito teme pervertido"_- ¿QUÉ HACES CON LA INOCENTE SAKURA-CHAN?

- Naruto, cálmate vas a asustar a los vecinos- la kunoichi roja como un tomate no sabía dónde meterse. _¡¡S_hannaro_!! ¡Si no se calla lo voy a callar yo! - _gritaba internamente la pelirrosa.

- Tsk, lo que estaba haciendo no te importa, esta es mi casa y… - se quedó callado a mitad de frase- ….Dobe…¿eso es una cámara? – las aspas del Sharingan giraron amenazadoramente.

- ¿E-esto?, n-no, es solo eh…- _mierda con el shock se me ha olvidado guardar la cámara, kuso, soy hombre muerto - _de-déjame que lo explique…si al final te vas a reír…- dijo el rubio riéndose nerviosamente y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

A sus espaldas oyó como crujían unos nudillos amenazadoramente.

Y ese fue el final de los reportajes de Naruto, ya que después de su recuperación en el hospital, nunca se atrevió a coger de nuevo una cámara, de hecho tenía pesadillas con ellas, pues Sakura le había atizado con la suya hasta que perdió el sentido habiéndose llevado la paliza de su vida (además de los "camarazos" también recibió más de un golpe) dejando confirmado que la pelirrosa si tenía _fuerza de elefante._

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido?, yo personalmente no estoy muy convencida con el final pero bueno a mi pobre cabeza no se le ocurría nada más jeje si los musos me vuelven a inspirar tal vez lo mejore.

Es uno de mis primeros fics así que no seais muy duros por favor que estoy aprendiendo =P

[lo he reeditado]

Besos Ela.


End file.
